


Storm the Shores

by EmeraldHeiress



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Confrontations, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Pissed Off Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd, Sibling Bonding, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: "I thought you might have learned something after Dick and me but here you are repeating the same mistakes! You don’t throw a ten-year-old in a costume and take them out to punch criminals! What is wrong with you?” Jason was shouting by this point but couldn't bring himself to care.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1187





	Storm the Shores

Red Hood leaned back against the wall next to his favorite gargoyle as he watched the Gotham skyline. As much as he sometimes hated Gotham, he was glad to be home. He’d followed a lead from one of the Cartels down to South America and taken out their supply chain. All told he’d been out of the city for nearly a month.

He’d spent the better part of the evening checking in with his crews and reminding everyone he was in charge. Everything ran pretty smoothly, though. They were all used to him fucking off periodically at this point and knew it didn’t mean shit. Knew not to try anything while he was gone.

Jason popped his helmet and took a sip from his water bottle. There were still a few stops to make, a few people to remind of his presence. Overall, though, he was pleased. He was contemplating the most efficient route when he spotted them. 

Batman and Robin. Rolling his eyes, he almost dismissed them outright before something made him take a second look. Tim wasn’t that short.

And last time he checked, the replacement didn’t use fucking swords.

Who the ever loving _fuck_ was that?

A burgeoning suspicion began to build in his mind and if he was right… oh man, there was going to be some hell to pay. Jason shoved his helmet on and fired his grapple, the rest of his plans for tonight could wait. This was more important. 

He tailed the Dark Knight and his squire as they patrolled. Watched as Batman let his _Robin_ handled low-level thugs and recruits. As he _tested_ him. Observed as Bruce barked orders to pull back, to ease up, to keep from hurting the people he’d set the kid loose on.

Jason growled low in his throat. He’d recognized those moves immediately. The way the kid moved, held himself. The way he fought. All League of Shadows. The voice under the mask. 

And he sure as fuck didn’t trust Bruce to keep him alive. 

Thankfully, they headed back to the Cave shortly after. Jason quickly headed for his bike to follow. 

This would not be allowed to stand.

____________________

“You did well tonight, Damian.” Bruce squeezed his son’s shoulder as they walked towards the batcomputer, where Tim and Dick were congregating with the girls. 

“Thank you, Father.” The boy stood up straighter, a smug look on his face.

“We’ll spend some time on the mats tomorrow. Work on your hits.”

“What’s wrong with my hits?” He asked, offended.

Bruce slanted a look at Robin, “You need to learn to pull them. We’ve been-” He was cut off by an alert. Someone using old codes was entering the Cave. “What the hell?”

“It’s Hood.” Dick stated grimly, eyes on the computer screen. “But he isn’t carrying any weapons.”

“Sensors aren’t picking up more than the basic gear.” Tim said, a curious tone in his voice. “I don’t think he’s here to fight.”

A scornful voice piped up from behind them, “Who’s Hood?”

“Red Hood.” Cassandra offered. “Not… friend.”

“A rogue? Why would a rogue know about the Cave?”

“He’s not a rogue, either. It’s more complicated than that.” Bruce stated, distracted, as Jason came roaring into the main chamber. The man walked cautiously over. 

Red Hood jumped off his bike and wasted no time airing his grievances, “I can’t fucking _believe_ you right now, old man!” His modulator making his voice harsher than normal.

“What did I do this time?” Bruce asked, carefully.

Jason just walked passed him and beelined towards the new Robin, who fell into a fighting stance, baring his teeth. Everyone suddenly surged forward, ready to intervene, remembering what had happened when Red Hood had first returned to Gotham.

Jason halted them with a negligent wave of a hand and spewed a diatribe of words in Shadows dialect at the boy. Slowly, the kid's hands fell and he stared at the helmeted man in front of him.

“Akhi?” He asked, bewildered.

Hood swept the boy into his arms, startling the others. After several long seconds, he released him, popped his helmet, and started in.

“Damian, you are in _so much fucking trouble _right now, you don’t even know.” He ignored the others in the Cave, his focus was on his idiot little brother right now. They could suck it. Bruce was next.

“What are you talking about, akhi?” The boy sniffed arrogantly, tossing his head. “I have done nothing wrong.”

Jason pointed at him, “What was the _one thing_ Mom said, Dami? _The one fucking thing?_” His voice harsh, filled with irritation with his little brother.

A choked off _Mom?!_ echoed through the cavern. Dick. Apparently, they were starting to put some pieces together. Whatever. He wasn’t exactly hiding anything. They had just never asked. Never cared to ask.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Damian tried to look innocent, relying on his mask to hide his eyes but Jason knew better.

“I don’t have to see your damned eyes to call you on your bullshit, kid, I was _there!_ I was _there_ when mom said that you would never be Robin!” He hissed. “That she never wanted another dead son!”

Gasps surrounded them. 

“She’s going to be so fucking _pissed_ when she finds out that you were running around in a Robin suit, it’s not even funny!” Voice a growl, “You think she’s going to let you out of the house for your Proving anytime in the next _decade_ after this fiasco? After you go behind her back like this?”

“I - but - Father - ” Damain sputtered, flushed with shame.

“Oh,_ he’s gonna get his_ in a minute, too, but if you think for a _second_ I’m gonna believe that you didn’t push for the title, you can think again. I know _exactly_ how much of a manipulative little shit you can be. What kind of _bullshit_ did you spew to get Replacement to give up the title? What heartstrings did you pull?” 

The guilt on the kid’s face was answer enough but at the mention of Tim his temper flared, “Drake was not worthy of the title!”

“Brat - ”

“No! It was taken from you unfairly, Akhi! He does not deserve it! He - ”

“_Enough_.” Jason stated softly but firmly.

Damian’s mouth clicked shut. 

“Regardless of my original feelings on the matter, Tim makes an excellent Robin, _as you well know_. I appreciate your attempt to defend my honor, little brother, but it is unnecessary. I died and the kid took the title fairly.” Tim’s eyebrows skyrocketed. This was new...

“It does not change the fact that you knowingly put yourself on the front lines and in danger after being _specifically_ told that you were to do no such thing. I know for a fact that mom _only_ agreed to let you come to Gothan if you promised _not to take up a cape!_”

“Jaaassssooooonnnnn…” The boy whined.

“_No_. You’re in deep shit. And not just with me. When we get home, I’m calling mom.”

“No!” He looked horrified.

“_Oh, yes._ You’re gonna be grounded for fucking _life_ if I have any say in it.” His glare was felt even through the mask still on his face. “If you think mom’s gonna be bad, wait until Ra’s gets wind of this.”

Damian’s shoulders slumped, admitting defeat. “Grandfather’s going to be so disappointed.” He whined miserably.

Jason knelt and gently peeled the mask of the boy’s face to reveal watering green eyes. “He is. Because you _lied_, habibi. Because you put yourself in danger. Training under controlled conditions - with me, with mom, with him - those are very different things than going out on the street. Than facing Dent or Killer Croc or fucking _Joker_.”

He paused before asking, urgently, “You _haven’t_, right? You haven’t faced the Joker?!”

“_No_. I promise.” Damian reassured him. “I have not.”

“_Good_.” Jason took a deep breath. “Good.” He stood, gently running his fingers through Damian’s hair. “Go get changed and get your things. I’m taking you home.”

“Yes, akhi.” He turned to go but was stopped by his father.

“You can’t just waltz in here and - ” Bruce growled, facing Jason.

“I think you’ll find that I can.” Jason interrupted, voice practically glacial. “Go on, Dami. You don’t need to see this.” The boy hurried off, glancing back at his father and brother.

“If you think for one minute I’m going to let you just take him - ” 

“_First,_ Bruce, why don’t you take a look at the names on his guardianship papers before you start telling me what you will and won’t allow me to do with _my little brother._” He knew Talia had them drawn up a few months ago, when Damian had first brought up the idea of visiting his father. Knew _exactly_ who was listed as guardians. 

It sure as fuck wasn’t Bruce.

“Jason - ”

“Secondly, _that boy is ten years old!_ I thought you might have fucking _learned something_ after Dick and me but here you are repeating the same god damn mistakes! You don’t throw a ten-year-old in a costume and take them out to punch criminals! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jason was shouting by this point but couldn't bring himself to care.

Bruce looked taken aback, like he never expected this avenue of attack.

“He’s not old enough to make the decision to risk his life for this shit! _How dare you _put him on the street?! At least with Dick and me, you had something of an excuse! _You_ were young, _we_ were young, none of us knew shit! We weren’t your blood children!” 

He pointed after Damian, up the stairs to the main manor, “But that kid? That kid’s _your son_, Bruce! Fifty percent your DNA! No great shakes when I fucking died, but _him?_ Do you have _any fucking idea what you would have lost?!_”

A pained _Little Wing_ came from the spectators, drawing Jason’s attention and wrath. 

“And you!” He rounded on Dick who held up his hands in supplication, “_Why do you keep just letting this shit happen? _Just standing there silently as he does this shit? _Doesn't it bother you?_ Didn’t Replacement _deserve_ more than that? Doesn’t _Damian_ deserve more?”

“Brother?” Damian called, cutting off Jason’s tirade as he returned. A duffle slung over his shoulder. Jason turned and nodded to the boy, before jerking his hand toward his bike. Then, he turned on his heel and followed, jamming his helmet back on his head. 

Bruce grabbed his arm and growled, “_You’re not taking him._”

The emotionless eyes of the helmet stared into the white lenses of the Cowl. “If you stop me,” the modular crackled, “the full force of the Al Ghul family will descend upon Gotham. We will hire the best attorneys in the country. We will take you to court. We can and _will_ fight this battle in the public arena.” The Al Ghuls were just as wealthy as the Waynes and more than willing to put their money where their mouths were. Especially for family.

He jerked his arm out of Bruce’s grasp. “Talia and I are Damian’s legal guardians. He was here at _our discretion _and you have _violated_ the agreement.” He knew that there was no way on this planet that their mom hadn’t told Bruce her conditions. It was just like the bastard to ignore her wishes.

He pushed his way passed the man and started tying down the kid’s duffle on the back of his bike, pointedly ignoring the posturing going on behind him. “Grab the spare helmet, Dami. This bike is just like the one at home.” 

Glancing nervously back at the rest of the Bats, Damian laid his palm over a small panel under the rear seat and pried open the door that unlatched. He pulled out a black helmet, large for him but suitable for the short trip, and popped it on. Jason helped him adjust the strap before picking him up and settling him on the back of the bike, ignoring his outraged squawk.

Then, he swung himself up. “Hold tight, kiddo. You remember the rules.” He felt more than saw the nod the boy gave and started the bike.

With a sardonic salute to the stunned Bats, he peeled out of the Cave and onto the road. Damian’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He was glad the kid had thought to put on his thickest jacket. It was a good thirty-minute ride to his best safehouse - the one the Bats couldn’t find - and they still had to stop and root out all the tracking devices he’d have picked up during his time in the Manor. 

Forty-five minutes later, Jason was escorting Damian into a small brownstone on the other end of town. After stripping his gear in the garage, he sent the boy to put his stuff away. 

“Put your bag upstairs, second door to the left. That’s your room.”

“Yes, akhi.” The boy sounded exhausted. The adrenaline surge from the confrontation in the Cave finally fading. Jason ruffled his hair as he went by, before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the milk out of the fridge and a saucepan from the cupboard and began preparations for hot cocoa. 

As the milk heated, he dialed Talia. 

Damian padded downstairs as she answered, just in time to hear Jason say, “Hi, mom. Guess what?”

The look on his face was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Baby Boy" by Mother Mother
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/)  
[Garpie64](https://garpie64.tumblr.com)


End file.
